User blog:Cosmobo/The fannon end!
Ok nothing bad lol it sounds like it but its a spoof on the worlds end so dont worry the title is quite scary well here we go welcome to the world of some of the fannon wiki people Cosmobo:ok so it all started of in the old days but that is just now this movie takes place in the future ok so dont be a jerk and don't be gay Im only joking you can be gay ok on to the flashback that Leeds us to the basics of this movie*the flashback starts*ok so this is me and this is krazy and this is kjjb and a lot more Krazy:Im bored Kjjb:I know lets play a game of eye spy Krazy:no Kjjb:awwww Krazy:ok then Kjjb:I spy something orange Krazy:nickelodeon fannon wiki background Kjjb:yes krazy Cosmobo:I spy something yellow Kjjb:spongebob? Cosmobo:ok so that was then now in the future this happend *oh cosmo and kjjb are at the zoo lets see how they are doing* Kjjb:oh my god were stuck in sinking sand Cosmobo:I want to die Cosmobo now:it turned into that then it turned into this Doctor bugs:anyone else have a story? Cosmobo:I have a another remember the fannon wiki end? Doctor bugs:no not realy Cosmobo:bugs! Doctor bugs:ok I do remember it ok ok Cosmobo:so the story starts we was well I was filming an episode of the cosmobo show Voice over:so cos now Ive seen you sleeping with a women I know that you arnt gay Cosmobo:oh thx Voice over:any way cos what ever happend to krazy and kjjb and the others? Cosmobo:uh we left a long time ago Voice over:awww sad Cosmobo:we realy wanted to go to every fannon wiki ever the last one was the fannon end well every wiki ever ok Voice over:so what happend? Cosmobo:uh they left me Voice over:lol I think I know why Cosmobo:why? Voice over:because your gay! Cosmobo:shut it voice over its time to get to the last wiki Voice over:oh uh your gonna team up again? Cosmobo:Ill try come on with me! Voice over:but Im just a voice over you stupid gay man! Cosmobo:shut the*beep*up now Voice over:wait will you swear alot? Cosmobo:yeah probaly Voice over:ok Ill come thx Cosmobo:wait no Voice over:I put the beep over the*beep*oh I just swore Cosmobo:ok let's go! *scene cuts into kjjbs house* Kjjb:so uh my plan we start making advertisements well krazy does but Kjjbs boss:ok who's krazy? Kjjb:uh krazykriskrumbs sir Kjjbs boss:no still dont know Kjjb:he lives next door Kjjbs boss:oh that realy crazy guy with the guns *cosmobo smashes through kjjbs door* Cosmobo:uh hi Kjjb:cos! Kjjbs boss:Ill go then Kjjb:no you can stay what is it cos? Cosmobo:I want to get to the fannon wiki end Kjjb:uh cos that thing was stupid Kjjbs boss:I realy want to go Kjjb:shut it sir! Kjjbs boss:well that's you fired kjjb Kjjb:wait no! *kjjbs boss leaves kjjbs house* Cosmobo:uh sos Kjjb:shut the hell up and get out of my*beeping*house Cosmobo:but? Kjjb:get ou wait the fannon wiki end that thing cool I have no job now so I guess so Cosmobo:ok Ill go next door Krazykriskrumbs:hi kjjb heard you saying something woah Cosmobo:hi krazy Krazykriskrumbs:uh cos? Cosmobo:will you join our quest to the fannon wiki end? Krazykriskrumbs:sure what evs*sips coffee* Cosmobo:wait a coffee but the slurpee?! Krazykriskrumbs:Ive grown up Cosmobo:but but but! Krazykriskrumbs:uh cos have you grown up at all? Cosmobo:no come on still got the get away car Krazykriskrumbs:realy?! Cosmobo:yes!get in now!last one in is a gay egg Kjjb:well here we go *at a mansion* Mrscience12:ok cancel my meeting at now ok someone's at the door *science answers the door* Cosmobo:hello science THX lets go to the fannon wiki end Mrscience12:uh make that cancel all of my meetings ok Cosmobo:so I hear your rich now Mrscience12:and living with someone Cosmobo:oh who? Classicnickelodeonfan:uh science oh cancel all of my meetings ok Cosmobo:uh why? Mrscience12:uh why not? Cosmobo:well uh he's not that popular Mrscience12:cos shut it! Cosmobo:can you go to the fannon wiki end with us? Mrscience12:ok I will classic nick you stay here ok Classicnickelodeonfan:awwwww *in cosmobo's car* Cosmobo:lets a go! *in the out skirts of SB fannon* Krazy:Im bored Kjjb:I know lets play eye spy Krazy:no Kjjb:awwww Krazy:ok then Kjjb:I spy something orange Krazy:nickelodeon fannon wiki entrance Kjjb:yes krazy KM:uh hi cos hi krazy uh hi kjje Kjjb:uh kjjb b ok KM:ok Category:Blog posts Category:Under Construction Category:Movies Category:Spoofs